


Zero Gravity

by spiderlillium



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loses a game with Eren. Marco comforts him with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna write some pretty sad shit for the first prompt. I changed my mind.

“Fuck!”  
  
Marco looked up from his tablet with a sigh. This was probably the fifth time his roommate had cursed that morning, and by the look of determination on his face and the untouched coffee (which he had graciously prepared for Jean, mind you) by his side, it seems like he would be hearing a lot more profanities for the hours to come.  
  
“Jean,” He began softly, like he's coaxing an unwilling dog for a walk as he moved to sit properly, his head merely a few inches from the ceiling, “Maybe you should give that a break. You've been playing for almost two hours now.”  
  
The blond in question sat hunched by their study area, the tips of his fingers submerged in the gel-like screen resting on the steel table, while his eyes are glued to the display in front of him, concentration focused on the game. “Not now Marco, I'm almost winning.”  
  
It's a multiplayer RPG that doubled as a 'test' – they call it the Polaris-Winterfield Exercise. The test measures the different aptitudes and strengths of the player by the use of different simulated battles, though to Marco, its merely a strategy shooter game with a fancy name. A ranking is kept and posted regularly in the boards, and while the test itself doesn't affect their standing in the Trainee Corps, its a well known indicator for one's strengths and abilities.  
  
“You won against Eren four times now.” He had to sigh as he tucked his tablet away to the compartment by his side. Marco would have gotten down from the top bunk to haul Jean off his seat, but that would only be in vain, as the blond is currently going against his friendly rival.  
  
“And he won against me every _other_ time,” Jean snapped irritably, his fingers gliding along the gel-like pad. “We've set the match for ten rounds.”  
  
Marco had to sigh again. If Eren had won four times as well, then that means there's two more rounds to go until he could have his boyfriend back. “Jean, it doesn't matter. Every week you and Eren just, shift from 5 th to 6th – you two aren't moving any higher up the rankings. And even if you beat Eren now, you're never gonna beat Armin.”  
  
Jean spared him a brief glance. “Nobody can beat Armin at this; I think pretty much everyone has accepted that now.” Then, back at the screen, “I just want Eren out of that fifth spot, that's all I'm – _oh_ , shit, shit – _damn_ _it_!”  
  
Marco watched him pull his fingers off from the gel pad and slam his hands back down as fists while the display flashed _'You lost! Ready for the final round?'_ repeatedly. A dialog box with the logo of a microphone popped on the edge of the screen suddenly, and when Jean tapped on it to accept it, a mocking laughter flooded the speakers.  
  
 _'Suck it, Kirschtein!'_ Came Eren's jeering.  
  
“Eat shit.” With a quick tap and swipe, Jean canceled the transmission and sat back with an angry huff, one hand reaching for his long forgotten mug before slurping his now cold coffee loudly.  
  
Shaking his head, Marco laid back down on his stomach, propping his head up with a hand as he watched the blond sulkily down the caffeine he prepared earlier. “If you lose, please don't challenge Eren again in a ten-round-long match.”  
  
“Mhmmm,” Jean licked his lips once he had enough of the creamy liquid. “That's a good idea. We'll do five rounds next time.”  
  
Just at the same time as Jean brought his mug down the table, Marco also dropped his head on his pillow, though with disdain.  
  
When the sound of a selection being made came to his ears, Marco knew right then that Jean had began his, hopefully, final match with Eren. He kept his face buried against his pillow for a while, content on listening in on the little beeps the game made, that is, until he felt the hairs on his head and on his arms rise, and soon enough, _himself,_ as well.  
  
“What the–” When Marco looked up, he saw Jean beginning to float while he sat on the chair as well, his fingers still moving across the gel pad. The coffee cup also was floating, its remaining contents rising in little balls of creamy brown. Heck, who was he kidding – everything that wasn't fixed on either the walls or the floor was floating, aimlessly drifting along the now seemingly nonexistent force of gravity.  
  
“Oh no you don't you sonuvabitch, fucking hell, of all the times this bullshit could start it _had_ to start _now_ –”  
  
Then, in the middle of Jean's colorful rant, came the sound prompt of the intercom.  
  
 _'Attention, all! This is the Engineering Department speaking – well, one of us at least, that's me–'_  
  
 _'Hanji!'_  
  
 _'Okay, okay, I'm doing it! Ah, alright. Good morning! As you guys probably have noticed now, we're currently in Zero G. The gravity regulator got busted_ (“'Busted' my ass! You probably were goofing around it, that's why it broke!” commented Jean,) _but don't worry! We're fixing things now. In a few minutes, everything's gonna be back to normal,_ (“OH FUCK, NO NO NO NO, OH NO YOU DON'T–” ) _so don't go on floating in high places! (“FUCK YOU, THIS AIN'T FAIR, I'M FUCKING FLOATING, YOU DON'T GET THIS WIN EREN!”) Keep still, everyone. Sorry for the inconvenience!'_ Then came a soft beep, signaling the end of the notice.  
  
“Ow!” Marco had floated high enough for him to hit the ceiling, and with him, came his blankets and pillow. Pushing the cushion and duvet away, he glanced at Jean immediately, worrying for his boyfriend, but the sound of him shouting angrily when he connected with Eren through the game told him that he's safe.  
  
“I was fucking floating, I can't even do any commands – this ain't fair, you don't get this round –”  
  
 _'I soooo do, you just don't have the skill Jean, admit it–'_  
  
Marco just watched him argue with Eren through the display for a minute, with Jean holding onto the sides of the table so he could glare at the small window showing Eren doing roughly the same, only the brunet was smiling and victorious. The rest of the screen showed the list of the top ten, with Jean staying on the sixth spot, and Eren on the fifth.  
  
“Jean, turn that off,” He asked simply, pushing himself slowly off the ceiling and off of the top bunk. “Come on.”  
  
“Fuck no, I'm gonna prove this bitch–”  
  
Propelling himself toward the table, Marco reached for the exit button on the game window and tapped it.  
  
“What the fuck, Marco?” Jean gaped when the program closed and returned to his regular desktop.  
  
“How are you going to play at this condition? You can't even sit properly.” replied Marco patiently. “Leave it be. You two can _duel_ at another time.”  
  
Jean looked like he wanted to argue more, but eventually, he resigned to Marco's advice.  
  
“Don't look so sullen,” He urged, smiling as he tugged at Jean's shirt, “Its just a game... We all know you're better at Eren at a lot of things.”  
  
“Are you saying that because its true, or are you saying that because I'm your boyfriend?”  
  
“ _Of course_ I'm saying this because you're my boyfriend.”  
  
“Get out of my face, Bodt.”  
  
Marco laughed, rolling off in midair as Jean pushed him playfully.  
  
“Come on... Stop being so cranky. Appreciate our situation right now – there's no gravity! We're floating.”  
  
“Marco, we're in space. Our ship, is in space. We're all _technically_ floating the moment we boarded it, even if there's gravity regulators keeping our feet on the ground.”  
  
“Well aren't you just a bundle of joy?”  
  
“Shut up,” Jean made a grab for his mug, which is now void of any content. Looking up, his shoulders sagged when he saw that some of his favorite blend of liquid caffeine had settled against the ceiling. “I lost to Eren, and my coffee is now all over the place. I deserve to be cranky.”  
  
Marco held on to the railings of their bunk bed and flipped himself so his stomach is facing the floor. “Do you want me to comfort you?”  
  
“Can you give me the fifth spot on the Polaris-Winterfield rankings?”  
  
“No,” Marco's lips curled, “But I can give you kisses.”  
  
Jean was in the middle of capturing the stray blobs of coffee into his mouth when Marco spoke. “Okay,” He swallowed, “How much exactly is that?”  
  
“Lots,” Marco smiled wider. “Little ones and long ones with tongue.”  
  
“Mhmm. With tongue.” Jean looked like he was putting a lot of thought into it. “That sounds nice.”  
  
Marco laughed at this and motioned for Jean to come closer. “Just get your ass over here, Kirschtein.”  
  
The coffee cup had been long forgotten once Jean had launched himself toward Marco, his arms immediately wrapping themselves at the freckled teen's sides. Marco, in turn, wrapped his around Jean's neck, their noses bumping against each other when they lessened the distance between their lips.  
  
“Oh, wait, we're moving!”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Marco, I was gonna kiss you–”  
  
With a grunt, Jean grabbed the bed railing just before it could go out of reach. Pulling gently, he steered the two of them back to the center of the room, with him underneath Marco, his back facing the floor and Marco's facing the ceiling.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Yeah, but shouldn't we–”  
  
Marco's words had been muffled by Jean, as the blond wasted no time on leaning in and kissing his boyfriend with an extra added eagerness. Soon enough, the freckled teen decided not to complain or pull away, giving in to him, indulging him for a bit.  
  
He tasted like coffee. He even smelled like coffee. Marco wouldn't voice any complaint from that though – he related Jean to coffee a lot. Jean is sweet and bitter, rich and electrifying – rousing his senses better than caffeine ever will. Added to that, he's also quite the good kisser. A few seconds of kissing him is enough to send blood to his face and neck, and to the tips of his ears.  
  
“Do you feel better?” Marco asks him at once when they part. He could still feel the heat on his cheeks, yet to subside.  
  
“Mhmm,” Jean smiled like a child that had just been given a new toy. “A little. Comfort me again?”  
  
Marco laughed and gave him an innocent peck on the lips. “How about now?”  
  
“Again.”  
  
He pressed butterfly kisses on his cheeks next. “Now?”  
  
“Again.”  
  
His neck was next, Marco's head tilting to the side so he could press brief, light kisses on clear skin when suddenly–  
  
They were falling.  
  
Marco landed right on top of Jean. Though he was relatively safe, his arms suffered the landing for Jean's head, as they were settled right behind them while they were making out earlier. Jean, however, suffered the more painful side of things, if you don't count the coffee (which was previously floating innocently on the ceiling) falling down and splashing right on his face.  
  
“Oh my–” Marco hurriedly pulled away, untangling his arms around his boyfriend and pushing himself off the floor, “Oh, _Jean–”_  
  
“Right in the _nuts_ Marco–”  
  
“Oh my _gosh_!”  
  
Marco moved away and reached out for Jean's crotch, but decided against it. Instead, he hid his face behind his palms for a moment and sat himself by his side, embarrassed. “I”m – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knee you _there_ , oh Jean, are you okay?”  
  
Currently curled up, Jean groaned softly, his face scrunched up in pain while his hands rested and protected his groin. “I got coffee in my eyes...”  
  
Marco made a grab for the tissue box (which had landed near the door) and hurriedly patted his boyfriend's face dry of the bitter drink.  
  
Then, came the intercom.  
  
 __'Hi! This is Engineer Hanji speaking! Sorry for the delay, but, as you can probably tell, we've got gravity back! Yay! Hope you guys are safe – some dudes here were space-swimming and–'  
  
'Hanji!'  
  
'Okay, okay! Well, that's all, really. Sorry again for the inconvenience!'  
  
Once his face was no longer drenched in coffee, Jean opened his eyes, peeking at the freckled boy by his side. “Hey, Marco?”  
  
“Yeah?” He now had a bunch of coffee-stained tissues by his side, and was still in the process of pulling a few sheets to wipe the droplets on Jean's hair.  
  
“Can you comfort my crotch?”  
  
“ __Jean! ”  


 


End file.
